Forum:User page template
I didn't know what else too call this hurr durr. But what I was thinking is, along with the Warning3 template, there would be a template on the user's page, in replace of the fan charecter, as usual there would be a offense for misuse of it. I was thinking something like this: Dear, enter name here, Due to lack of editing, your page has blanked. Any pictures can be reuploaded, if you follow the rules. If you countinue to upload and not edit main space pages, a ban may be in order. - MSPA Wiki (may just be the user who put it here's name) What do you think guys? Chezrush 19:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I didn't see you made this new thread and posted this in the one about user page policies. I'll just paste it here (I did alter my text a bit to include some ideas of your text): Okay, Chez and me just talked about creating a template that can be placed on a blanked page. Because it's really time to reap the profiles that received warnings. Here's a rough proposal for the text: * Dear "name", your user page has been blanked, either due to a violation of the user page policy or because you have been inactive for over a year. Your user images previously used on this page will be deleted soon. We apologise for any lost content. You can still salvage the text that was previously found on this page by using the history function, if you are unsure on how to do so please contact a MSPA wiki staff member. You are alowed to replace this template and recreate your user page, as long as it adheres to the user page policy. As for what quote and character to use for it, maybe something relating to a hero of void? So Equius, or his ancestor, or ofcourse Roxy. Alternatively something relating to doomed timeline selves?bitterLime 19:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I actually did not think of charecters, but we should probably use one. I think we should use Equius. Chezrush 19:42, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I guess it depends on which of them has a fitting quote that could be used. Oh, alternatively we could just use the symbol for void, and no character quote. Actually I think I like that idea.bitterLime 20:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay I tested it out and here's what I got: I chose the Void players text colors since that seems to make since instead of just the blue though that works too. I chose Roxy's as the background since it looked better than Equius'. I am thinking we might need to do another mythological role. Chezrush 23:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really feeling the pink tbh, but yeah equius' colour makes the void symbol not stand out enough. How about the void colour from the god tier outfit. And the text in white? Like so: bitterLime 09:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I like it a lot actually! But, I tried working on the more professional side by using the wiki logo, and I kind of like it. Lets see how this works Chezrush 11:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) On the one hand I like the clinical template, but it does become sort of out of place compared to all of our other templates, which of course have an image and a modified quote from Homestuck. I mean, one could argue that a serious matter requires a serious template, but then I simply point at the permanent block template. So, yeah, no harm in having a "fun" template. Accordingly, I had a mooch through pesterlogs and dug out this: : So, here's my proposal for a design: Note that even if we don't use the void theme and the modified UU quote, I have also made some modifications to the body text of the template, which I think are useful additions. In particular, linking to the policy is a must, and the line about sanctions is frankly something that needs saying too The text wasn't final, I was going to link those things, but yeah, you are right about that ofcourse. All those designes are fine with me, however I like the one with just the void symbol best. I feel that if we have a character quote then it should also display the character the quote is from, and we can't do that with UU (yet). UU also kinda has nothing to do with the void symbol being there. So it all seems a bit forced to me. I'd be happy to change the template and use that quote once we have seen UU though and can add her picture.bitterLime 15:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I feel we should use a charecter for the template because without it, it will be diffrent then the others. 20:14, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree with that sentiment, but it's been kinda difficult to find a good quote of a characer that we also have a picture of. I still feel like there could be something roxy related that could work, going to search again. Ofcourse we could also use the UU quote and use her chat symbol until we can replace it with her picture.bitterLime 20:34, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Or we could use the Void version until we get UU's sprite. Per Ankh ED 21:58, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, if we wanted to make it all UU... Thoughts? Very cool! Per Ankh ED 16:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I like it, but I think the frame should be green instead of blue, because that design isn't really void themed anymore. I don't really have a big preference on which we design use, but my favourits are uranianumbra themed, or void themed without a quote.bitterLime 18:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I love it SN! Then, we can just put UU on the template later, as said before. --Chezrush 19:18, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I actually think it may be better to keep the chat symbol, even once we have a picture of UU. For one thing, the quote is laid out within the widths set by those two images, and a wider image would make it have to spread onto more lines. And also those lines probably wouldn't be nice similar lengths like they are now. But yeah, that can be discussed at such a time as Hussie finally shows us UU. As to the border, I didn't actually notice it was blue, but certainly, I was looking to get the lime green in somewhere, so that seems the ideal way to do it :P Anyway, done :::So we are basically good to go, right? What should we name the template? ? Also, I just realised that it's kind of a chore to track down the profiles that received warnings. Do you guys think it's worth including a category into the warning template that makes it esier to keep track of which users have been warned about the user policy?bitterLime 16:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Well we can always use this page: though I guess that might be a little inconvenient maybe? The Light6 16:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::EDIT CONFLICT ::::No need for a category, just use ; every page listed with "(transclusion)" by it has the template on it. Or you could cut down the extra pages – including the template itself – by looking only at User Talk pages that transclude it. It's a little inconvenient, but you can get to it directly from the warning template's page, so it wouldn't actually take any longer than a category. Especially if we add a link direct to the useful list. And yeah, sounds fine In thinking about it now there might be something to the category thing, we need to differentiate between active warns and warns for users who's pages have been blanked. That or we removing the warning after blanking but I feel we should leave it so people who see the blanking notice have something else to refer to. Probably just add something like: } | Category:Active warning }} to warning 3. The Light6 06:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC)